


i just love the taste of young blood

by zombierump



Series: the rhythm of this trembling heart [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never imagined his first sexual experience to be like this, but he never imagined his first boyfriend would be a vampire either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just love the taste of young blood

  
In all his years of life, Kurt had never thought that his first sexual experience would be like this. But, of course, he hadn’t thought that his first boyfriend would be a vampire. Like drinks blood, has fangs vampire. Yet here he is, lying in bed with his boyfriend between his legs, nipping at the skin of his inner thighs as he cries out for more.

Kurt licks his lips and moans, hips trying to buck, but unable to as Blaine holds them down. He strokes at his boyfriend’s hip with his thumb, slides it back and forth in a slow, ticklish motion. Kurt gives a breathy gasp, skin over sensitive and on fire.

They've been at this for hours it seems. Hours of kissing, petting, and pleasuring. Hours of Blaine setting his teeth against Kurt’s soft skin and leaving red marks, only to soothe away the pain with kittenish licks. Kurt’s covered in the bruises, from his throat to his hips and now Blaine is set on giving him more on his inner thighs.

He tightens his hold on Kurt’s hips and nuzzles at the soft, sweet smelling skin of his boyfriend’s thigh, fangs sliding out as he breathes in the scent of Kurt’s blood and hears his pulse pick up. Blaine opens his mouth, presses his fangs against the skin, and Kurt jerks, shuddering. Blaine tastes copper and, when he pulls back, he sees that Kurt’s movement has caused him to break skin and that red liquid to rise sluggishly from the wound.

Blaine breathes out, causing the bead of blood to slide down Kurt’s thigh, and he strokes his tongue against the skin, catching that drop and following its path back to the source.

“You taste so good,” he mumbles against Kurt’s thigh, pausing to poke the tip of his tongue against the wound, “Better than anything I’ve had.”

Kurt doesn’t answer him. His head is thrown back and he clutches at the covers with one hand. The other presses against his throat, his fingers stroking at a bruise in the dip. He swallows, feels the bruise begin to ache as he increases the pressure of his stroking. Kurt closes his eyes and loses himself in that ache. He loses himself in the wet, slick feel of Blaine’s tongue and the sharp edge of his fangs against the soft skin of his thigh. He feels his orgasm building, a blaze in his belly that grows hotter and hotter until, with a final press of his fingers and the feel of Blaine finally sinking his teeth into him, he comes.

Kurt’s vision whites out and he hears, distantly, a high moan that must be him. He feels calloused hands petting at his thighs and hips, fingers stroking along his skin and creating tiny sparks of pleasure.

When he comes back, his belly is clean of his come and Blaine is beside him, tracing small shapes and sweet words onto his skin with the edge of his nail. Kurt trembles, the touch almost too much, but somehow not enough. His boyfriend presses a little harder, dimpling the skin, and he shudders. Blaine inhales sharply and tucks his face against Kurt’s neck.

“You were so good, Kurt,” he says, his breath warm against Kurt’s skin, “So fucking hot.”

Kurt shudders again and turns his head. He lifts Blaine’s face from his neck and kisses him, slow and lazy. Their tongues slide together and, for a moment, Kurt feels Blaine’s fangs before they’re suddenly gone and his regular incisors are in their place. His boyfriend pulls away and looks at Kurt, gaze hot and filled with hunger, but underneath that is a unwavering layer of love. Kurt smiles and traces a finger over Blaine’s lips.

He shuffles closer to tuck himself into Blaine’s arms, happy and relaxed and filled with so much love.  


  



End file.
